After Class
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 30. Young Rose Weasley waits to see Professor Malfoy after class on day... With non-education based motives ;P


_Young teacher, the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy_

Students slowly left the dungeon as they each finished their tests. Seventeen year old Rose Weasley sat patiently after she finished watching students pack their bags and leave their tests on professor Malfoy's desk before heading out the door.

"Miss Weasley. How can I help you?" Draco smiled at his student, curious at why it took her the whole lesson to complete a test way beneath her level.She had been doing this a lot lately.

_She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be_

"I was just wondering, if you are not doing anything of course, would you grade my paper now for me?" Rose smiled.

"Sure, you can pull up a chair; it will only take a few minutes."

Rose sat on the edge of her Professor's desk only a few inches from his elbow with her legs crossed towards him.

_Inside her there's longing  
This girls an open page_

Rose saw a photo of the professor, his wife and a baby Scorpius. "What is your wife's name?"

_Book marking - she's so close now  
This girl is half his age_

"Astoria, we have been married twenty years this Christmas." Draco said dismissively, he was concentrating on marking the paper. However, he did notice how close his student was sitting and wondered what was wrong with the chair next to the desk.

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me_

"It must feel like forever. I bet she doesn't look so good now, twenty years of marriage must take its toll." Rose smiled, "I'm just going to quickly freshen up."_  
_  
_Sometimes it's not so easy  
To be the teacher's pet_

Rose returned a few minutes later wearing a black top and a tiny green and silver pleated skirt that barely covered her behind. Draco couldn't help but notice that very young behind when rose turned to shut the door behind her. Rose spun around in time to see her teachers eye looking at places they shouldn't. "Do you like it?" She asked as she gave a twirl which set the skirt spinning in the air. Draco tried to look away as the girls black panties were shown.

_Temptation, frustration  
So bad it makes him cry_

"What is that?" Draco asked sternly.

"Oh this," Rose said quietly, trying to sound modest, "I was thinking of wearing this tomorrow, you know on the Hogsmeade trip. I told Scorpius I would go with him."

_Wet bus stop, she's waiting  
His car is warm and dry_

Draco stood up and removed his robes as he had a tank top and black trousers on underneath.

"You got an Outstanding, now put this on and head straight back to you room." Draco instructed as he sat back down at his desk.

_  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me_

Rose quickly removed the cloak. "Before I go, I have one more question. As great as Scorpius is he is horrible at undoing bras." Rose said confidently as she removed her shirt, she stood in front of her teacher now only wearing a lace black bra that matched her panties and that tiny pleated skirt. "I was just wondering if you could test the latch, I want to know if it is boy-enabled?"

"What do you think your mother would say about this?" Draco asked as he tried his best to peel his eyes away from her seemingly perfect figure.

"Rose, you're a smart girl. Follow your instincts and remember to use protection." Rose giggled as cutely as she could manage.

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
_

'Not only am I forty-three Rose, I am happily married with a son your age. Put the cloak on and leave." Draco was again standing; he was trying to be forceful but he feared a tiny bit of hesitation could be heard in his voice.

Rose took a step closer to her teacher.

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me_

Rose pulled a small white pill out of her bra's lace, "I thought you might say that." She quickly put the pill in her mouth and collapsed.

Draco was quickly kneeling by her side, "what did you do you stupid girl?" He asked as he tried to feel her heart rate. Draco quickly muttered curses but with no success, he then realised he had a bezoar in his draw. After stuffing it in her mouth he waited for her to start coughing, she didn't.

Draco grabbed his hair violently before he remembered a muggle study lesson he had in his third year on muggle first aid. Draco swiftly leaned over the girl and did fifteen compressions on her chest, just below her left breast. He then pinched her nose shut and trigger gripped her chin. After inhaling a great gulp of air he locked his lips around hers and exhaled.

To his surprise he instantly felt Rose move, her tongue lashed around in his mouth absorbing his taste while her arms flung around his neck causing him to fall on top of her. Draco could feel her breast pressing into his chest as he tried to pull away from Rose's embrace.

Rose removed her tongue from Draco's mouth and her grip on his neck also dropped, letting him lift his head.

The pair both gasped a large mouthful of air.

"You set me up?" Draco asked half annoyed but half impressed at her great cunningness.

"I'm not making you lay there now am I?" Rose said proudly.

Draco stood up before helping Rose up, once up their bodies were again pressing together, Draco tried to use their arms between them as a barrier of sorts.

"Thank you," she whispered as she looked at him seductively with her mother's big brown eyes. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"I, I... No." Draco confessed, he wanted nothing more for Rose to leave his presence before he did something stupid. Draco slumped back into his chair, praying silently that she could leave. The mischievous look Rose had one her face unnerved Draco, it took all his will power to remain seated. Draco lifted his left foot to sit on his right knee in an attempt to hide his excitement from the teenager.

"Your son is such a gentleman, you did a good job," Rose said as she walked very slowly towards him.

"Good to here," Draco said quickly in a nervous tone.

"You're not are you? You know what you want don't you? I bet your wife doesn't though." Rose smiled as she climbed onto Draco's lap.

Draco knew she could feel his stiff self on her inner thigh as she straddled him, it made her smile widen.

"You can't even tell her want you want, can you? Scared she will be so disgusted she won't be able to look at you again." Rose smiled, that is actually what happened with her and Scorpius, he couldn't please her in the required ways. "You don't have to worry about that with me" she said as she stoked his cock through his trousers. "I'm only using you for the sex."

Draco, finally giving into his throbbing cocks wishes threw the girl onto the desk; the surprise caused her to squeal in excitement. The girl was right; his wife would never accept his wants and needs. During their first of many nights together, Rose fulfilled so many of his wishes eagerly, clearly enjoying herself too. Euphoric screams of pain and ecstasy were suppressed by Draco's soundproof walls.

---

"Oww," Draco moaned as he collapsed with exhaustion onto the floor of his office.

"Roll over," Rose instructed from her position on the desk, keen to see her own handiwork.

Draco rolled over slowly and then collapsed onto his front.

"Fuck," Rose laughed admiringly as she let her arms hang in front of her off the desk, "I did an excellent job." Deep crescent shape marks littered Draco's shoulder and down his back.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Draco asked keenly.

"Actually Astoria invited me over for dinner, that should be pleasant." Rose smiled sweetly, suppressing a cocky grin.

"Pardon?" Draco asked, Rose couldn't have just said what he thought he heard.

Rose quietly sat up before standing and reaching for her bag, it had been next to the desk earlier in the evening...

"Did I tell you?" Rose giggled as she withdrew her hand from the bag, a large diamond on her ring finger. "Scorpius had it custom made for me."

"Are you telling me." Draco said in a highly stressed tone, "That you. My son. Are engaged?"

Rose nodded in confirmation, "And don't forget your darling wife invited us over for dinner tomorrow night. It is funny that she didn't tell you."

"What do you want?" Draco asked plainly, he knew this was some form of blackmail.

"I got what I want already," she smiled mischievously, "and I have faith that our pleasant relationship will make you a very loving father-in-law."

"Relationship?" Draco contested.

"Well the simple fact is Draco, you have a vested interest in keeping _this_ secret... And we both know that tonight won't be the only night we will be alone in your office, with the sexual tension thicker than your average polyjuice potion." Rose smiled as she slipped her underwear on.

"This is not happening again," Draco insisted, "I won't do it to my son."

"I am certain that is not true, you couldn't resist the tonight and that was before you knew what you were in for. In-fact if by the end of dinner tomorrow you aren't trying to catch me alone in you den after dessert I will be very surprised." Rose said quietly as she squatted next to Draco who was now, still on his back, propped up by his elbows. "You be good," she said as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Rose walked towards the door wrapping her robe around her tightly. "Oh and you might want to put some clothes on before your class starts. I will see you at dinner daddy." Rose tormented.

---

Lol I always imagined Rose as a bit of a skanky bitch.. hmm.. hope you enjoyed.


End file.
